A Kiss And I Will Surrender
by deliberate mistake
Summary: Drabbles, mostly Zutara, but I may put some other ships and stuff in. Drabble Number 28 Time is up!
1. Shopping

**Shopping**

Katara and Zuko were buying food for their journey. The Gang didn't want to make as many stops and risk leaving a trail for Azula and her crew to track. Neither of them were sure why, but Katara and Zuko had been singled out by Aang, Toph, and Sokka to be the ones to go to the market to buy the supplies. Needless to say, they weren't exactly thrilled at each other's company.

''Oh, Zuko! Look at this! Isn't it nice?'' Katara gushed, looking at a piece of fabric that was hanging nearby.

''No. We don't need any more useless junk.'' He grumbled.

''But this isn't useless!''

''Katara, come on. We're supposed to be buying food and supplies. Don't get distracted.'' Zuko grabbed her arm and pulled the pouting waterbender along with him.

They continued walking like this, every few moments stopping so Katara could admire 'this fantastic satchel' or 'that hand-painted vase', or something else of that nature.

''Katara. Come. On. I can see the food stalls from here, when we go there you can admire all the pretty foods you want. But for right now, let's work on actually getting there, okay?''

Katara frowned, but nodded anyway, and they wandered their way into the food section of the market.

''Zuko, look how good this bread looks!''

He glanced over at the bread and shook his head in exaspiration.

After awhile, the two of them managed to gather all their food (which is pretty astounding, really) and supplies and were beginning to make their way back to the camp where the others were.

Just when they were about to leave, though Katara stopped dead.

''Oh, spirits. It can't be.'' She whipped around, sniffing the air around her. The Waterbender's eyes widened. ''Oh, I can't believe it!'' She squealed and ran over to a small stall.

Zuko squinted to read the sign on the stall. ''Blubbered... Seal... Jerky?'' He read aloud. ''Oh, Agni. Help me.'' He followed Katara, somewhat reluctantly, to the small Jerky shop.

''Zuko, can I please get some of this? Please, please, please? I haven't had any since I left the South Pole last year!'' She looked at the firebender with pleading eyes.

He scowled. ''No.''

''Zu-ko...'' She frowned at him, pouting a little bit.

''That's not going to work with me, Katara.''

''Is anything going to work with you?''

He paused for a moment, as if actually considering the question. ''...No.'' Zuko made a movement to walk off. But Katara grabbed him by the shoulders. Standing on her tip-toes, she planted a small but firm kiss on the Fire Prince's lips.

When she pulled away, Zuko was looking at her, surprised. He raised one hand to his mouth, as if remembering something that happened in a dream.

''Can I get some seal jerky _now_?''

Zuko only pulled out some coins and handed them to the giggling waterbender.

''... I think I'm going to go back to camp now.'' Zuko mumbled warily.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yeah, the first drabble is done. This one was probably the stupidest one, but I think they'll get better. And I didn't really want to start out with a sad drabble. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor am I making any money whatsoever from writing this fanfic.**


	2. Forbidden

**Forbidden**

''Zuko, stop.'' Katara mumbled into the Fire Lord's chest.

He pulled away from her, smirking. ''Make me.'' His strong arms wrapped around the waterbender, pulling her closer to him. Katara sighed as Zuko kissed her hands and cheeks delicately.

''Zuko...'' She hissed, pulling away from him. Katara walked over to the window of the room, looking out onto the palace's grounds.

The firebender followed her, wrapping his arms around Katara's thin waist. ''What's wrong?'' He asked her quietly

''What do you think is wrong? I'm married to Aang now, we shouldn't be doing this! I can't possibly carry on a relationship with the Avatar and the Fire Lord at the same time! We should stop.'' She attempted to pull away from Zuko's grip again, but her held onto her firmly.

'' You're right. We probably should stop. But do you _want_ to?'' He grinned slyly, watching Katara.

''I'm not going to answer that, Zuko.''

''I didn't think so.'' He kissed her forehead lightly, and the waterbender only made a halfhearted attempt to push him off of her.

''Zuko...'' She groaned, leaning her head onto him.

''Shh, Katara. Shh.''

''Zuko, let go of me. I need to go back to Aang. I have to leave, I have to-'' Katara started to say. She stopped abruptly when the Fire Lord lifted up her chin with his fingers, staring intently into her blue eyes. He leaned in and kissed the waterbender slowly and passionately.

Katara gave up on her struggle. It didn't matter that she was married, or that kissing the Fire Lord was wrong. This was where she wanted to be. This is where she would stay.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This one was quite a bit into the future. Aang and Katara are married, and Zuko is Fire Lord, and (of course) Katara is having an affair with Zuko. They were at the Fire Palace, if anyone was wondering. **

**Most of these drabbles won't really be continuations of other ones, so this isn't really part of any other storyline in this series.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not mine.**


	3. Fighter

**Fighter**

Zuko had been sick for months now. He had been fighting and fighting, and the doctors had did all they could. But they said this was it. There was nothing else they could do. Zuko was going to die.

Katara was at his bedside one summer day, watching her husband toss and turn in his sleep. He was running a ridiculously high fever, even for a firebender, and was clearly in pain.

Zuko opened his eyes abruptly and saw Katara sitting next to him, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

''Katara...'' He rasped.

''Zuko, quiet. Rest now, we can talk later.'' She whispered, putting a wet cloth on his forehead.

_'Give up, Zuko, Give up!' _A voice somewhere inside him said. '_Give in to the pain, the agony. Give in to death!'_

''No, no.'' Zuko mumbled aloud. Katara took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

''Shh, Zuko. It'll be okay.''

'_She lies, she lies. The most powerful man on this Earth will be taken down today, by a little plague. There is no hope. Give up now, foolish man.'_ The voice told him.

''No, I will keep fighting!'' He shouted loudly, making the waterbender sitting beside him jump in surprise. Sweating profusely, he sat up and looked around, locking eyes with Katara. ''I will keep fighting.''

Katara gently pushed him back down onto the bed. ''Zuko, I know you have been fighting this for a long time. But you need to rest now. You need to give yourself a break. Go to sleep, Zuko.''

Zuko smiled at her blissfully. ''I love, you, Katara.''

''I love you too, Zuko.''

Their lips met for one sweet moment before Zuko closed his eyes and fell asleep. He let himself rest, let the plague overtake him. Zuko had surrendered, never to wake up again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: That was rather depressing. Oh, and Zuko was the Fire Lord again in this one. That's why the voice thing reffered to him as 'the most powerful man on this Earth.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**


	4. The Battle

**The Battle**

Zuko and Katara were in the middle of a ferocious battle, neither giving up, neither backing down. Really, it was more of a verbal battle, since neither of them were that great at Ping-Pong, despite how much time they spent in Katara's basement, playing the game.

''Give up, Katara. I'm going to win this time.'' Zuko said, sending the little ball flying across the net.

''Oh, like you beat me all the other times?'' Katara shot back gleefully (she had won the last three games of ping-pong). He only rolled his eyes as Katara sent the ping-pong ball back to him.

He swung at it dramatically, missing by about a foot. Katara burst out laughing at her boyfriend's ping-pong skills. Or lack of them.

''Oh, be quiet.'' He mumbled to the giggling girl.

The laughter quieted after a few minutes, and the two of them resumed their battle.

Back and forth, back and forth, the ball went between the couple. The score was tied after the ball ricocheted off of Katara's paddle and into a dark corner. Both Zuko and Katara went to retrieve the ball, and their fingers met as they picked it up.

''The score is tied.'' Zuko smirked.

''Not for long, I'm so gonna win.'' She smiled up at him.

''You're right about the first part, but I'm going to be the one that wins this match, Katara.''

''What makes you think that?''

''Because I have a secret weapon.'' Katara raised her eyebrows at him. He leaned in close so he was whispering into her ear. ''I know how to distract you.''

He grinned lopsidedly, and Katara only smirked at him. ''I'm still gonna win, _Zuzu_.''

He pulled her into him, pressing her lips against his with great fervor. Their passion was bordering on violent, their lust for each other clearly evident.

Their enthusiastic kissing went on for several minutes. Then there was a faint ringing sound, followed by footsteps and a voice.

''Katara?'' Sokka walked into the basement. ''The phone is for y-'' Katara's older brother stopped dead, staring at Zuko and Katara with his eyes wide.

''I'm going to pretend like that never happened.'' He strode upstairs, leaving his sister and her boyfriend chuckling awkwardly.

After a few moments of silence, Zuko spoke to Katara, ''Shall we get back to our game?''

''No, I don't really think I could concentrate on ping-pong now.'' She admitted, a smile gracing her lips.

''I didn't think so.'' He kissed her lightly on the lips once more, before adding, ''You know, that means you forfeit. Which means I win.''

''Whatever makes you happy, Zuko.'' she giggled, leading him up the stairs.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I decided to make this one a little more lighthearted after yesterday's depressing drabble. It's AU in current times, if you couldn't tell, and Zuko and Katara are just the average, everyday couple (only they play more ping-pong). Sorry about my lame attempts at comedy.**

**If anyone actually knows how to keep score in ping-pong, please tell me. Whenever I try, I end up failing miserably and getting each person's score,like, ten points off. So if I messed anything up about scores in here, please forgive me.**

**Oh, and sorry about the massive amount of sexual innuendo at Zuko's "I have a secret weapon" statement. I didn't mean for it to sound that way. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender isn't mine. Probably never will be, either.**


	5. All For You

**All For You**

''Katara... what are you doing?'' Zuko stepped to the waterbender, taking her hands and bringing her closer to him.

''No, Z-Zuko. I can't. I... I have to leave.'' She muttered, pulling away.

''Why?'' He fixed his gaze on her intently. ''Why can't you stay here with me and Uncle?'' She opened her mouth to protest but the Fire Prince cut her off. ''Oh, _right_. The Avatar, and your idiot brother, and that hardheaded earthbender. You care about them, they are your best friends, you haven't seen them in months... blah, blah, blah. Why did you even decide to be with me if you were just going to leave later? Make up your mind.''

She looked down to her feet. ''Don't make me choose between you and them, Zuko. I love you, but it is an impossible choice. I can't stay. I will never be able to stay without Aang, Sokka and Toph.''

His face hardened, trying to conceal his anger and disappointment. ''Fine. Leave. I can take care of myself. You can go run and play with your little _friends_, and I'll just stay here. It's obvious where your love really lies.''

''No, Zuko. It's not like that.'' She said quietly.

''No, it is like that. Go, just go.''

Her face fell. She turned around slowly, and walked out of their apartment. The waterbender walked until she reached the gates of the village, then paused. A tear fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheek, fol lewd by another, and another, until Katara was practically sobbing. Feeling a warm hand on her shoulder, she turned around. Zuko was standing behind her, his face soft and melancholy. He took Katara's hands in his again, and kissed her slowly and sweetly.

''Don't cry, Katara.'' He whispered, wiping away her tears. ''I love you, and I want you to be happy. If you'll be happier with your friends, then that's where you should be.''

She buried her face into his shoulder, only crying harder. Zuko's arms wrapped around her. She could feel their weight cradling her comfortably.

'_I'm happier with Zuko than I ever was with Aang, Sokka or Toph. I'm happiest here, in Zuko's arms._' She admitted to herself.

Looking up at Zuko, Katara wiped away her tears and spoke. ''Zuko. I'll stay with you. I'll stay here, with you.''

He smiled, but asked softly, ''Are you sure? Would you do that?''

''I'd do anything for you, Zuko.''

''I'd do it all for you, Katara.''

They leaned in for another kiss, salty from Katara's tears. They pulled apart after a few moments, smiling at each other blissfully.

The two of them walked back to their apartment together, hand in hand.

* * *

**Author's Notes: In this one, Katara had left the Gang to travel with Zuko and Iroh, and their romance ensued, and all that jazz. She felt bad about leaving so, she decided to go back and leave Zuko behind... forever. (cue dramatic music)**

**This made me mad, writing this. To Katara, I was just like "You LOVE Zuko! Why are you leaving him?". I could have changed it so it wouldn't be like that (I am the author, after all), but I decided to keep it... complicated. Hope it turned out well. I'm probably going to do a non-Zutara one next time. Brace yourself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. (tear, tear.)**


	6. I'm Not Sorry

**I'm Not Sorry**

The flames surrounded the Fire Prince and his sister, devouring the buildings around them. They had gotten in another fight, only this time it had gone out of control. Azula's anger had taken it's toll on her. She laid on the dusty ground in her brother's arms, blood staining her clothing, bruises dotting her pale skin. The Fire Princess had put so much energy into destroying her older brother, she had almost destroyed herself.

'_This is the last time this will happen. This is the last time innocent lives will be lost because of Azula's rage._' Zuko thought bitterly.

She opened her eyes slowly, clearly in pain with every movement she made. ''Zuzu? What is going on?''

Wincing slightly at the 'Zuzu', he replied, ''Nothing.''

Azula looked into his eyes with fierce intensity. ''Don't lie to me, Zuko. Tell me the truth.''

The prince nodded his head slowly.

Her cold voice rang out once more. As subdued as it was, his sister's voice could still give Zuko the chills. ''I'm sorry, Zuko. I never should had put you through this. Father loves you, I love you, and out family is a success. Now help me back to my apartment.''

He shook his head, repeating silently, '_Azula always lies, Azula always lies, Azula always lies, Azula always lies..._'

Zuko knew what he had to do to stop Azula. He pulled her into an embrace, hugging his little sister tightly.

''I want to say that I'm sorry, Azula.''

The corners of her mouth turned upwards in a feeble attempt at a smile. She tilted her chin up and kissed his forehead lightly. ''Then say it, Zuko.'' She whispered.

''I would, but I just promised you I'd tell the truth.''

The princess closed her eyes, looking almost sad. ''I can't say I'm surprised, Zuko.'' She sighed and drifted into unconsciousness.

''Goodbye, Azula.''

Zuko pressed his lips to her forehead, just as she did to him. Feeling his skin grow hot from the fire within him, the prince ignited his hand. He pulled away from his sister, leaving her skin burned in several places, and struck the princess square in the chest, ending her life for good.

Even thought her body was beaten and bruised, her skin scratched and bloodied, Azula died with a blissful smile gracing her usually cold features. The Fire prince stood up, leaving his sister laying on the dusty ground, a lip-shaped burn adorning her pale forehead.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This drabble was originally going to be full to the brim with Toph and all her antics, but Azula and Zuko snuck in and took over (like they always do). **

**Actually, I was looking at fan art and I saw an absolutely amazing drawing. I was just like, ''Oh, sugar. I must write a drabble about this!''And the sad thing is that I can't find that drawing right now. If I ever find that lovely piece of art that inspired me to write this, I'll put it up here.**

**EDIT:** I found it! http://www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 37296134/

go look at it. It's outrageously good. **(end edit)**

**Just to let you know, most of the characters will die at one point or another in these drabbles. Right now was Azula's turn. **

**If this seemed incest-y, sorry. It was meant to just be normal brother/sister love (only with more hate?). Gah, whatever.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar isn't mine. I don't get money from writing this.**


	7. The Party

**The Party**

**Please Note: This is told from Jet's point of view, even though it is still Zutara. That should explain a few things.**

This is probably the worst day of my life.

I started traveling with Aang and his friends a few weeks ago, right before they came back to Ba Sing Se. None of them had really accepted me at first, but Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko came to their senses after a week or so.

I don't really know why I came back to them. It's probably Katara. After she left me frozen to that tree, I just couldn't get her out of my mind. Pretty much the only other girl I'm around is Smellerbee, and she and Longshot... Well, anyways, I couldn't get her out of my mind. Yeah, I used and manipulated her, but Katara is a special girl. So I tracked them down and have been with their little group ever since.

I've tried to flirt with Katara and get on her good side, but she usually just laughs and brushes me off (usually to go hang out with Aang or Zuko).

After we arrived in Ba Sing Se, the king invited us to this party. I thought it would be the perfect chance to make a move on Katara. Boy, was I wrong.

So far, she's danced with almost every male person between the ages of 11 and 40 in the room, and I haven't got the least bit of attention.

''What are you pouting about now, Jet?'' a voice said behind me.

''Nothing, Toph. Go away.''

''You're lying. Just tell me what is wrong with you, boy.''

I sighed. Nothing can slip past that girl. ''Fine. It's Katara.''

She smirked. ''That's not too surprising. Every guy around here wants some Katara action.''

''I wouldn't phrase it like that...''

''Whatever. But she's not dancing with anyone right now, so you'd better make your move now before she gets snatched up by someone else.'' Toph pointed a dusty finger in Katara's direction.

I followed the path of her finger to where Katara was standing alone.

''Thanks.'' I mumbled to the Toph, before walking towards the waterbender.

I was almost to Katara when someone appeared next to Katara, putting a glass of something into her hand. She turned and looked at the man... it was Zuko. I could hear her giggle. I moved closer so I could hear what they were saying.

''... Thanks for the water, Zuko.'' Katara said.

He leaned in closer and whispered something in her ear. I couldn't hear it. Katara smiled and set her water down. I could just hear her reply, ''I'd love to.''

Zuko took her hand and led Katara out into the middle of the dance floor. She smiled at him as they started to move to the music.

''You need to be a little bit faster to get what you want, sword-boy.'' Toph said, smirking, as she walked by.

''Shut up, Toph. Go annoy someone else.''

''Gladly.'' She walked over to Aang, and after saying a few words to him, they started to dance, too.

Figures that I'd be the one left out.

I glanced back over to Zuko and Katara. They were still dancing slowly, every now and then one of them would say something, and the other would laugh or smile or whatever. If I had gotten there first, Katara would be in my arms, not that angry boy's. Maybe I could still get the next dance. I started to walk towards Katara and Zuko, hoping to catch Katara right after she finishes the dance.

I paused, though, when I heard Katara giggle. I watched them move closer and closer until they were a hair's distance apart. I turned away before I could see the next part. I knew what was coming, but that didn't make it hurt any less when I turned around again. Katara and Zuko were wrapped in each other's arms, lips locked tightly.

As much as I love Katara, I'll try to let her go. I never thought that it would happen, but I knew after I heard Zuko and Katara say they loved each other. She's better off without me.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I made this one a different take on the kiss and surrender thing. This time, someone who wasn't kissing or being kissed surrendered! Woo! Yeah.**

**I know the whole 'they didn't trust Jet at first' thing doesn't really make any sense, because after the episode Lake Laogai, they did accept him and stuff... But for the sake of this drabble, I'm just going to pretend that he didn't die and that episode never happened. Or something. Whatever he did, Aang & Co. didn't trust him.**

**And I added a tiny bit of implied Smellershot in here! Yay! I love that pairing, it's adorable.**

**One day, I will make my massive author's notes a little bit less huge.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor am I making any money from writing these drabbles.**


	8. Trust

**Trust**

Katara narrowed her eyes at the teenager sitting in the dark cell across from her. Figures that they would get stuck together again.

''Any ideas on how to get out of here?'' he said, looking over at the waterbender.

''I'm not going to talk to you.'' she shot back.

''You just did talk to me.''

''That doesn't count, Zuko! And I don't care, anyways! You betrayed my trust, then joined back up with Azula! I'm pretty sure that means I'm not obligated to talk to you.''

''In case you haven't noticed, I am locked up in the brig of Azula's ship, being taken to the Fire Nation with you and the rest of the prisoners. I'm not exactly on the best terms with my sister anymore.''

''You know what? I bet this is all a trap. She just sent you in here so you can betray all of us again. I'd help you get out, and then you'd turn on all of us. Again.''

Prince Zuko glared at Katara, before answering her hotly. ''That doesn't make any sense, and you know it. Stop yelling at me and let's get out of here.''

''I'm not going to help you at all. You aren't trustworthy.'' The waterbender crossed her arms.

''Katara, what can I possibly do to make you trust me? You are going to hate me either way. Even though I've told you that I've changed.''

Katara turned to look the firebender in the eyes. ''That's what you said last time,_ Prince_ Zuko.''

''This time it's true.''

She glared at the prince, silent.

He spoke up again. ''The only way that we are going to escape is together. You will have to ignore your intense hatred for me for a few hours. Just trust me.''

Her blue eyes flashed in rage. ''Trust you? How can I trust you? You are a backstabbing monster. You built up trust, then you betrayed me. Your country and their people are full of evil, disrupting balance and spreading war and hatred! You don't care about anything other than yourself and getting your _honor_, your _throne,_ back. You may think that because you're a prince that you can get whatever you want, but you won't get me to help you out of here. I would never help a heartless bastard like you.''

He stared at the raging waterbender. ''Heartless bastard, huh? That's a new one.''

''Very funny.''

The corners of his mouth twitched upwards in a smile, completely taking Katara by surprise.

''Do you really think I have no heart?'' Zuko said, his voice low.

She looked him in the eyes. ''Yes.''

''I can prove you wrong, Katara.''

Just as she was opening her mouth to make a witty remark, Zuko's warm lips met hers briefly. He began to pull away, but Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders, deepening the kiss. They sat together, lips locked ferociously, for several more minutes before pulling away.

Zuko smirked at a breathless Katara, whispering into her ear, ''Still heartless?''

She rolled her eyes before pressing her lips onto the firebender's once again.

They pulled apart again, a tangle of limbs and clothing and hair.

''So, what's the escape plan?'' Katara asked, giggling.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Very OOC? Yessss. Very fun to write? Yesssss.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor am I making any money from writing these drabbles.**


	9. Do Not Disturb

**Do Not Disturb**

The Avatar was pretty pissed. I mean, what kind of Fire Lord is Zuko if he doesn't even greet the Avatar and his pregnant wife when they arrive in the Fire Nation? It had been a long journey for Aang and Toph, and, quite frankly, they just wanted to see a friendly face after a week or so of flying on Appa. Instead, they got some stony-faced soldier from the Royal Guard.

''I will take you to your room, Avatar Aang, Lady Toph.'' the guard droned.

''I'm sure we can make it there ourselves, thank you very much.'' Toph said airily, patting her pregnant stomach. ''This isn't exactly our first time here.''

The guard nodded silently, bowed to the couple, and strode off.

''Let's go find Katara and Zuko. The Fire Lord and Lady can't just disappear. They should be around here somewhere...'' Aang told his wife, peeking around a corner.

''Aang, I'm tired. Let's just go to bed. I'm sure Zuko and Katara can properly greet us in the morning.''

''It won't be the same in the morning. And we haven't seen either of them in almost a year!''

''Well, I'm sure we can wait one more night, Twinkle Toes.''

He turned around, rolling his eyes, despite the obvious fact that she couldn't see them.

''Aang, let's go. It doesn't really matter. I'm sure they wouldn't want to be woken up by us, just so they can say hello.''

''I guess you are right. But... they wouldn't just be saying hello to us! We'd give them the good news, too!''

''What good news?''

Aang sighed heavily. ''You know... the baby?''

''Oh, yeah. I always seem to forget that that's good news.'' She joked, grinning.

He smiled. ''But I'm sure they'd want to know.''

''I'm sure it can wait until morning. It's not like I'm going into labor right now or anything.''

''No. I want to see Zuko and Katara. Now.''

''Sheesh, Twinkle Toes. If you want to that bad. But don't be surprised if they get really pissed at us when we have to wake them up.''

Aang only took his wife's hand and led her towards the Fire Lord's bedroom suites. The closer they got, the more Toph's head rang with vibrations.

''What the- what is going on, Aang?''

''Nothing, there is nobody else in the halls except us.'' The airbender answered, his tone worried. ''Are you okay?''

''I'm fine, I'm fine.'' Toph said, before adding in her head, '_But what the heck is that?_' She felt the vibrations once more, eyes widening in recognition. '_Oh, crap..._'

''Aang?'' She squeaked, her voice strangely high-pitched. ''I don't really think we should go in there and... disturb Zuko and Katara's... erm... _sleep_.''

Aang turned and looked at the earthbender, only a few feet away from the Fire Lord's door. Toph's feet were going crazy with vibrations, and she looked very panicky.

''Nonsense. I'm sure it's just fine.''

''Uh, no, Aang. Stop! I'm positive they are busy... um.. sleeping! And they _don't want to be disturbed_.''

Aang blinked at her, one hand on the doorknob, still not getting the hint. He started to turn the knob to open the door when suddenly, Toph grabbed his shoulders and swing him around, planting a firm but sweet kiss on the Avatar's lips. She grabbed his hand, and started to pull the lovestruck airbender way from the heavily ornamented door.

''Aang. This will wait for morning. I promise you, Zuko and Katara will not be happy at all if we... interrupt.''

Aang's eyes widened in realization, and he and Toph made their way to their room silently.

Nine months later, a beautiful baby boy was born. Katara and Zuko were parents, and their new baby was Crown Prince. Toph and Aang were present with their own child, a daughter that was already four moths old.

''Aren't you glad that we didn't interrupt now?'' Toph whispered to her husband, poking him in the side.

Aang laughed awkwardly, blushing. ''Yeah. Thanks for that, Toph.'' He kissed her cheek lightly as they congratulated the Fire Lord and Lady on their child.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Toph sees all... and she's pregnant! Woo!**

**And it's probably more like Sokka to do the 'we have to be greeted in the middle of the night' thing, but Aang just wanted to see his friends.**

**If you didn't get it, Zuko and Katara were... babymaking. That's why Toph was freaking out. And that's also why Katara had a baby nine moths later.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor am I making any money from these drabbles.**


	10. Rain

**Rain**

**Please Note: This has absolutely nothing to do with the last chapter. They are totally separate and different.**

Five years ago, Zuko's only child was born. Katara was his mother, and the Fire Lord could tell that she loved their child more than almost anything else in the world. It had been a rainy day, Zuko remembered, the day his wife had gone into labor. By the time their son was birthed, the rain had begun to pour down, the heaviest rainfall in the Fire Nation in over 200 years.

The look in Katara's eyes when she held her son in her tanned arms was pure love and bliss. The waterbender was happy when she looked at the child of their creation. That happiness was short lived, though, because Katara's death came only minutes later. Her body had given everything to the small baby, that it had nothing. She couldn't live anymore.

Now the Prince was five years old, a beautiful child with jet black hair, pale skin and cerulean blue eyes. Zuko loves his son very much, as much as Katara had, if not more. People would comment on him being a 'half-breed', and the innocent child would only cock his head and blink his big blue eyes.

Zuko thought about her every time he saw his son's eyes. They were identical to Katara's, a painful reminder of his true love every time the Prince looked at his father.

The rain was worse.

Ir seemed like the rain was there to mock him, teasing him with the element of his late wife. Teasing him with something he couldn't have. Every time it rained, the only thing Zuko would want to do was sit in his room and cry.

But he never did.

'_Men don't cry,_' He'd remind himself. '_The Fire Lord doesn't cry._'

As much as he hated the rain, though, Zuko cherished every moment during a rainstorm. He swore that Katara's spirit lived once more every time rain fell over the Fire Palace. If he stood outside when it rained, Zuko imagined that he could feel Katara's touch, her hand caressing his cheek.

He wondered whether he was going insane.

Zuko stood outside in the Royal Garden one day, the Prince's son in his hand. It had been overcast for weeks, now, so it was not surprise to Zuko when it started to drizzle.

''Daddy! It's starting to rain! Could we go inside?'' The Prince asked.

Zuko smiled at his son. ''Of course we can. You go ahead, I'll catch up in a few minutes.''

His son nodded, and ran indoors.

Zuko looked skywards to where the rain was coming from as it started to rain harder.

''Katara...'' He whispered, longing for her.

The Fire Lord looked at the water falling onto his arms and robes, transfixed. He could feel the pressure building up behind his eyes.

'_No. Don't cry, Zuko. You will not cry._' He told himself.

The water soothed him. It felt like all his troubled were washing away. Except one.

'_Do. Not. Cry._'

Zuko felt a cool sensation on his lips. It reminded him of Katara. He leaned in to the kiss, feeling the cool wetness of her lips on his for just a moment. But as quick as it was there, it was gone.

He stood stock still in the rain, feeling it beat down on him. He remembered something Katara has said to him many years ago, before their son was born. Before they were even married.

''You know, Zuko. It's okay to feel emotions. Having a heart doesn't make you weak.'' She had paused, looking him straight in the eyes. ''It makes you human.''

The Fire Lord knew he was going mad now, when her heard her voice echo throughout the garden, saying those exact words.

''No, Katara. I won't cry. I won't... I won't...'' He trailed away, stooping down to his knees. He let himself go, his salty tears mixing with the rain.

Zuko let himself cry all the tears he had never shed before. When his father burned him, after Iroh passed away, every time Azula ever hurt or teased him, the crystal catacombs of Ba Sing Se, when Katara died, everything.

He mourned, not only for himself, but for everyone around him. Zuko mourned for the world. Zuko's tears didn't stop for a long while.

Even after a pair of small arms wrapped around him, joining in his tears and mourning, he didn't stop crying. The father and son cried together, with no shame at all.

The Fire Lord and Prince cried together, the rain watching them, caressing them, protecting them.

Katara, Zuko, and their son were reunited that day in the rain, even if it was for only one, sweet moment.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I just can't find a good name for Zuko and Katara's son! Argh. That's why his name is never mentioned. Hope it wasn't too distracting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor am I making any money from writing this.**


	11. My Cabbages!

**My Cabbages!**

**Warning: This is a crack pairing. If seeing the Cabbage Merchant paired with anyone absolutely revolts you, skip this chapter.**

''Aang... I really don't think that Appa is just going to be sitting in the middle of the street somewhere.'' I told Aang. He didn't listen.

''We have to start somewhere, Toph! And once we eliminate all the obvious places, there will be much less area to cover.''

''That's not the point! Nobody in their right mind would try and hide a ten-ton flying bison in the middle of a busy market!''

Aang only took out his glider. Popping it open with his airbending, he flew up into the air. ''You see if you can feel anything down there, I'll check from above.'' He shouted down at me.

''Idiot.'' I muttered under my breath.

I could feel plenty of vibrations under me... someone walking into a tea shop to my left, a man behind me was dragging his feet... But, of course, no bison. I just sort of wandered around for awhile, until I head a giant crash behind me.

''My_ cabbages_!'' A man yelled desperately. I could feel him attempting to pick up the cabbages. And, figures, Aang's footsteps walking around, trying to help pick them up.

''Twinkle Toes, did you crash into this guy's cart again?''

Aang opened his mouth to answer when the cabbage man interrupted. ''Of course he did! This boy,'' He pointed a finger in Aang's face, ''Flew randomly from the sky, viciously mutilating my cabbages. Like he always does. My poor cabbages, made filthy by this... vermin!''

''I didn't ask for your version of the story, weird guy.''

''Well... I didn't ask for my cabbages to be attacked by some crazy tattooed boy with funny clothes!''

''Would you just _shut up_ about Aang and your cabbages!''

''Make me!''

''I will!'' I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him onto my mouth, kissing him.

After I pushed him away a minute or so later, I could hear him mumbling nonsense, among other things. ''Earthbender... _ferocious_... cabbages... girl... crazy...''

I grabbed Aang's skinny little arm and we sauntered off.

''That was weird, wasn't it? Sorry you had to resort to such desperate measures...''

I smiled at Aang. Such a sweet kid. ''It's okay, Twinkle Toes. I didn't mind that much, anyways.''

* * *

**Author's Notes: Crack is Whack... but it's very fun to write. This one took place sometime before Lake Laogai. Probably about City of Walls and Secrets/Tales of Ba Sing Se time frame. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor am I making any money from writing this.**


	12. Dreamland

**Dreamland**

Every night, I go to sleep

My head is filled with dreams

Every one of them

About him.

All of us dream about him.

I can tell.

Getting captured by him, fighting him, revenge.

Is what they dream about

My dreams aren't the same.

Dreamland is a place

Where forbidden things happen

We love each other in dreamland

It's something different from out real relationship.

Every night it possesses me

Yet every morning I deny it,

''I didn't dream about him again''

I didn't think about him again.

The others see him as a threat,

An enemy.

Someone to be avoided.

But in dreamland we are more.

More than just acquaintances, we are best friends.

More than just a couple, we are passionate lovers.

In dreamland, we are everything.

He is everything.

He kisses me goodnight in dreamland,

Wraps me in his warm embrace.

He loves me in dreamland.

He is more than just an enemy, a foe, a rival.

In dreamland,

I am his,

And he is mine.

His kiss reassures me every night.

Love is blind

And deaf

And completely insane.

But every night his kiss tells me

I love him

In dreamland and out.

His kiss reassures me every night,

That I am his,

And he is mine.

* * *

**Author's Notes: If you couldn't tell, that was Katara's point of view, talking about how she dreams about Zuko. Other than that, I have nothing to say (what a phenomenon!)**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender is not mine and I don't make money from writing this.**


	13. Obsession

**Obsession**

People think that I'm obsessed

With the Avatar.

They say that he controls my life

And that I am manipulated

By a twelve-year-old.

They tell me

I am infatuated with catching him

And restoring my honor.

That obsession is nothing

Compared to her.

For every one thought about him,

There are twenty for her.

She makes me catch my breath,

If only for a moment,

Every time we meet.

We are enemies

And opposites,

We'd be doomed from the start,

Or so people say.

Those people know nothing.

We'd be like Yin and Yang,

Fire and water,

''We'd be everything together.''

That's what part of me says.

The other part argues,

Says that it's just teenage lust.

I mean-

There was a shortage

Of those girl-types of people on my ship,

So why not just fall madly in love

With the next female I saw?

(Besides that old lady.)

But I can't seem to agree with that voice

Inside me.

I can't seem to ignore

Her.

She drives me mad.

I have to force myself to think about something

Other than her.

Or else my thoughts will settle on her.

Her hair,

Her eyes,

Her hands...

Well, basically her

In general.

It's worst at night,

When I can't control what I think.

She dominates my dreams

Like my Father

Dominating the world

(only she actually _does_ take over.)

As much as I hate it,

I never want it to stop.

I live for nighttime, when

She and I

Can be together

(but only in my dreams.)

She is mine in the nighttime,

When I can stay with her,

Away from prejudice.

And discrimination.

And jealous hearts.

And reputations.

And everything else.

She and I

Are together every night,

In my dreams.

We share love and happiness...

(but only in my dreams.)

* * *

**Author's Notes: Katara is not the only one who thinks about the enemy... a lot. I liked this one better than Katara's. What about you guys?**

**Disclaimer: Avatar is not mine. And I don't get money from writing this (which explains why I have no money).**


	14. Memories: Part 1: Toph

**Memories- Part 1- Toph**

Toph stood outside her parent's door, listening to them argue.

''Toph is not an object! She has thoughts and feelings, we can't just hide her away!'' She heard her mother say.

''Toph is delicate and needs to be protected! Think of what would happen if we revealed her to the world!''

The blind earthbender fumed, but still stood and listened intently.

''Think of what would happen if we _didn't _reveal her to the world! She has no freedom as it is—'' Lao Bei Fong cut off his wife.

''She has too much freedom!Anything could jump in here at any time and do something to harm our daughter! Not to mention those Earthbending lessons, who knows what goes on there! She isn't protected enough!''

Toph heard her mother sigh heavily. ''Lao, she needs to live a normal life. She's not weak!''

''She's blind, a child, and barley even an earthbender! She can't possibly take care of herself! She is too weak!'' Her father's angry shouting rung through the spacious building.

Toph turned her head to her feet, her worst fears confirmed. She let a single tear run down her cheek, the last one for many years.

''I'm not weak. I'll prove to him that I'm not weak.'' Toph told herself silently.

That night, she traveled to the Earth Rumble Arena under the Blind bandit alias. She won against all her competitors that first night, fighting what her father considered her weakness. And so, it began.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This is part one of a group of drabbles called Memories. It's about all the Avatar's character's pasts. It is based upon information we already know about them, I just made a situation out of it and portrayed it in a different manner. Sadly, these will have almost no romance or anything like that. Aang will probably be next. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor am I making any money from writing these drabbles.**


	15. Memories: Part 2: Aang

**Memories- Part 2- Aang**

Aang walked into the large, open hall that the Airbenders ate lunch in.

''Hey guys, what's up?'' He called out to a couple of his friends, heading over to their usual table.

''Oh, hey, _Aang_.'' His friend Afiko said, making a face to the others seated around the table.

''Can I sit here, Afiko?'' Aang pointed to an empty seat.

'' We're _so_ sorry, Aang, but Gim asked us to save it for him.''

''Oh, okay. Maybe next time, then.'' A ripple of barely stifled laughter went around the table.

''Yeah, sure, maybe next time.'' Afiko agreed, sarcasm clearly evident in his voice.

The young Avatar took his plate of food and sat at an empty table. He sat eating an apple for a few minutes, before being joined by his friend Gim.

''Hey Aang! Want to go fly Appa and Jingo after we finish eating?'' Gim looked at him with bright, excited eyes.

''No thanks, Gim. I probably have to train or something. Wait— Gim? Afiko said he was saving a seat for you.''

Gim gave him a funny look. ''Afiko? I haven't even talked to him today. He's not saving me a seat.''

Aang looked down into his unfinished apple, his appetite lost after realizing what had happened.

''Oh.'' was all he said.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Poor Aang. Everyone was so jealous of him being the Avatar, they didn't want to sit with him during lunch. Yeah, I know that Airbenders are all nice and monk-like to each other, but there were bound to be some people who were jealous of Aang. I also based Afiko on the trading-card character, Afiko the Betrayer. This is what Wikipedia says: **''Afiko, an elder Airbender monk of the Southern Air Temple, grew jealous when his peers announced Aang's identity as the Avatar. Envious, he turned traitor and revealed the temple's location to the Fire Nation. They stormed the temple and slaughtered the other monks, but were too late to catch Aang, who had run away from home shortly before.'' **The trading cards aren't canon, but I can still base characters off of them, right? I don't think my Afiko would go so far in his jealousy as to kill his fellow Airbenders, but it's the same general idea. And, besides, mine was twelve (like Aang) and the other was, like, sixty or something like that. By the way, Jingo is another flying bison. His name means 'a person who professes his or her patriotism loudly and excessively'. And now that my Author's Notes are longer than than the actual writing, I'm going to stop typing. Katara and Sokka are next, then maybe Zuko.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor am I making any money from writing these drabbles.**


	16. Memories: Part 3: Katara and Sokka

**Memories- Part 3- Katara and Sokka**

Katara and her older brother hid as they saw the ship pull into their small town.

''Surrender all of your boys and men to us now, or we will be forced to annihilate this... _quaint_ establishment and claim the land for the Fire Nation!'' A messenger from the large iron ship told the Water Tribe citizens.

''Never!'' She heard a townsperson shout among cries of anger and disbelief.

Their mother had told Katara and Sokka to hide with the other children when they were told about the approaching Fire Navy ship. She told them to stay hidden, not to give themselves and the other children away. She told them not to worry. She told them it would be okay.

She was wrong. As they watched from a the tiny window in the tower full of children, Sokka and Katara, only young children of eight and nine, could tell that the fight wasn't going so well. The Water Tribe was definitely losing.

''Sokka, we have to do something about this!'' The eight-year old told her older brother.

''No, Katara. Remember what Mom said? We gotta stay here, there's nothing we can do.''

''I don't care! We have to help out!'' She grabbed her older brother's arm and dragged them both out into the blackened snow in the center of the village, the epicenter of the fighting.

''What are you children doing out here?'' A Water Tribe man asked them.

''Helping!'' Katara replied with a cheery smile. Sokka rolled his eyes.

The man was about to saw something to the young waterbender, but the siblings caught sight of their mother fighting a Fire Nation soldier. She caught sight of her children as they ran over, a look of surprise and sadness on her face.

''Sokka, Katara? What are you doing? Go back inside, please!''

''No, Mommy, I'm not going!''

''Katara, please, I'll do anything. Here— take my necklace— you've wanted to wear it for such a long time! Please, children, just take it and _get inside_!''

Her mother handed Katara the coveted necklace, letting her daughter's small fingers clutch the cold blue stone. Sokka took her other hand, determined to get his little sister to saftey.

''Take good care of my necklace, darling!'' the siblings heard their mother call out.

Katara turned back to answer just in time to see her mother's tall form fall gracefully to the ash-blackened snow. The firebender responsible was grinning maliciously at her limp and burned form.

Silent tears ran down Katara's tanned cheeks As her brother brought her back to the room full of children. Sokka held his little sister in his arms as she let out her grief.

''Shh, Katara. It'll be okay. Everything will be all right.''

She didn't believe him at the time, in that little room full of hysterical children, as she clung to her mother's necklace. Katara only believed that statement six years later, when she learned that the young, tattooed boy that had emerged from an iceberg was the Avatar.

* * *

**Author's Notes: My version of their mother's death. With a tie in to the first couple of episodes at the end.**

**I never realised how big my handwriting was. I write out most of my drabbles before typing them (very time-consuming, I wouldn't suggest doing it), and this one was three pages handwritten, front and back. Then, when I type it out, it's barely even one page. Whatever.**

**Zuko is next, then maybe Azula or Jet or Iroh. Can't decide which.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor am I making any money from writing these drabbles.**


	17. Memories: Part 4: Zuko

**Memories- Part 4- Zuko**

Zuko stared at his tutor blankly, tuned out of the long lecture. Sighing, the young prince turned his attention to the garden just outside the window of his classroom.

''Crown Prince Zuko? Your mind seems to be concentrated on something else at the moment. Would you like to resume this lesson tomorrow, sir?''

Zuko shook his head to the young teacher. He knew that his father wouldn't be pleased if found out his son was skipping lessons.

''Very well. Shall we continue, then?''

The prince sighed again and nodded silently. His tutor continued with his lesson on the Avatar and war or something like that. Unsurprisingly, Zuko tuned the droning voice out once again and pretended to be interested. Being the Crown Prince, he had heard an endless amount or talking about finding the Avatar, and war ,and strategies, and blah, blah, blah. To tell the truth, the young prince really couldn't care less anymore. None of his questions had ever been answered.

'_Well,_' Zuko thought, '_It's now or never. Just ask what you want to know._'

''So the capture of the Avatar, being a master of all four elements, is and essential part of victory and—''

''Why do we need the Avatar, anyway? People always say that we have to catch him, but they never say why.'' The prince interrupted his teacher, who looked surprised. The young prince was usually sullen and silent during their lessons, and he never openly doubted what was being said.

''So the we can end the war, Prince Zuko.'' The man told the boy, hoping this answer would suffice.

Zuko frowned. ''We could end the war right now without the Avatar. We could just stop attacking the other nations.''

''But then we wouldn't win.''

''Why do we have to win? Why does the Fire Nation have to rule the world?''

The tutor's eyebrows raised. He knew some children had disagreed with it in the beginning, but he had never heard of a child so openly criticizing the war. The fact that the boy was the crown prince only surprised the man further. ''Because the Fire Nation is superior. The other nations are too weak.''

Zuko sat back in his chair, defeated. He wasn't willing to argue anymore. His father would find out about this, and the prince wasn't about to push it any further. He still wasn't fully convinced, though. Even, years later, when it had been completely drilled into his head that the Fire Nation was superior, there was still a small part of him that disagreed. The part of him that still wondered what justified this war, and doubted what had always been taught. Sometimes, Prince Zuko wondered why it had to happen in the first place.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I really don't like the ending (last chapter) in this. It feels really stupid to me. **

**I know this isn't really supported by anything canon (except in the season 2 finale when Iroh says there is good inside Zuko), but I am a firm believer that Good!Zuko will surface, and this is just a little something I whipped up to back that belief up. **

**I think that most Fire Nation children would be taught about the war from birth, but everyone must have doubted it at one time, including the crown prince (who was maybe 6-8 when I wrote this).**

**Man, Ozai must have given him hell for it afterwards.**

**Next is Jet, probably. Then most likely Azula, but don't be surprised if it's not either of them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor am I making any money from writing these drabbles.**


	18. AppaxMomo

**AppaxMomo**

Appa and Momo wished they could be like other creatures in love.

When the fire boy and water girl fell in love, they'd smile and press their lips together when they thought nobody was looking.

When the earth girl and Aang fell in love, they'd hug and wrestle and tell jokes.

When the water boy and white-faced girl fell in love, they'd talk and laugh, but they'd mostly just kiss.

But when Appa and Momo fell in love, their relationship was different. They'd chat away in their animal language, and share a knowing glance, and sometimes even a little cuddle, but that was it.

But they still loved each other.

It wasn't really anything too physical compared to the human's relationships, but their love was pure and sweet and genuine, and nothing could change that.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, I know that Jet was supposed to be next, but inspiration struck while I was in Tech (explains why it was written on the back of an envelope?), and I absolutely had to put this up here.**

**I haven't seen enough Appa/Momo on this site. Am I the only fan?**

**I promise, I'll get back to Memories next chapter. (No joke!)**

**Disclaimer: Avatar is not mine. And I don't get money from writing this (that would be cool, though).**


	19. Memories: Part 5: Jet

**Memories- Part 5- Jet**

If anyone had looked in the window of their small house, they'd have thought that it was just a normal, everyday Earth Kingdom family, nothing special.

But as Jet looked around the dinner table at his parents and three sisters, he knew that they were anything but normal. The conversation he was listening to at the moment only reassured the young boy— his family was not in the mainstream.

''Dad, the Fire Nation is at war! With us! How can you be sticking up for them like that?'' Jet replied to a comment his father had just made.

''Son, I wasn't sticking up for them. I was only saying that this war doesn't make every Fire Nation citizen malevolent. You shouldn't judge people by the choices their government makes.''

''But they have killed thousands of innocent people! The Fire Nation is evil!'' Jet said angrily.

''Jet, listen to Daddy. He's _always _right.'' Jet's eldest sister teased him matter-of-factly.

''Shut up, Sumati. You don't know anything.''

''Jet, just admit that he's right. You can't judge the Fire Nation like that.'' Jet's second oldest sister, Mina, told him between bites of roast duck.

''No!'' The young boy shouted, ''I won't listen to it! I don't believe you! The Fire Nation is evil!''

''Calm down, boy— you know we all love you, but I will not put up with this nonsense anymore. You are free to think whatever you like, but let me warn you now— these beliefs will bite you in the behind one day.''

''Yeah, Jet.'' His younger sister jeered.

''Hush, child. Now is not the time.'' Jet's mother told the young girl softly.

The six of them ate in an awkward silence for awhile, until Jet's eldest sister spoke up again.

''Daddy... did you know that there is a Fire Nation settlement nearby?''

''Yes, Sumati.''

''Well... there is a boy there. And he would like to... have my hand in marriage.'' She said. ''If that is okay with you.'' the young woman added quickly, after her original statement being met with silence.

Jet blinked. Sumati... getting married to a Fire Nation boy? He felt his anger welling up inside him once more.

''What is his name?'' Their father finally asked.

''Zukarno, Daddy.''

Jet's father contemplated this for a moment. ''Bring him by sometime tomorrow and I'll see then.''

Sumati smiled brightly at her father, while Jet glared at both of them.

''How can you let her marry a Fire Nation man?''

Jet's father frowned at him. ''We just went over this, son.''

''I don't care what you say! The Fire Nation is evil! Every single one of them!It doesn't matter what you think. They should all die.'' The table sat in stunned silence until his mother spoke up.

''Jet, I will not tolerate this outlandish behavior any longer. This is going too far. We all love you and value your opinion, but please keep your thoughts about the Fire Nation to yourself from now on. We would not like to hear it.''

With that, Jet's mother began clearing the table, everyone following suit silently.

As Jet stood up, he heard a voice whisper in his ear, ''If you pull something like that when Zukarno comes over, I will personally strangle you.''

He turned and glared at his oldest sister as she flounced off. He would never get a chance to say anything to her sweetheart, though, because late that night, a nearby Fire Nation regiment raided their small village, killing almost very person. This attack left Jet scared and homeless, without any family at all. It changed his life forever.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Really bad ending, I know. I couldn't think of anything at all. **

**People may wonder why I made them having an arguement when Jet is all sad about his parents dying in canon. Well, I was just showing how people can argue about war and have different views but still be family. This was pretty much the only thing they really argued about, but it's really just a normal family setting. They love each other and will miss each other, even if they do fight sometimes.**

**If anyone is wondering why I made him have three sisters, I always imagined Jet to be the type of person that has lots of annoying sisters. **

**Oh, and I have another thing. This situation gives Jet another reason to hate the Fire Nation: In his mind, his eldest sister betrayed their town by planning to marry a Fire Nation boy. He thinks that the boy turned in their village in to the Fire Nation regiment nearby so that everyone would be killed. Jet basically blames this boy for the murder of his town. ****I don't think anyone would have noticed it if I hadn't mentioned it, but I kind of made that boy represent the Fire Nation as a whole. If Zukarno had married Jet's sister and the Fire Nation hadn't attacked, Jet would probably eventually accept the fact that not everyone in the Fire Nation is bad. But,** **since Colonel Mongke and his men killed Jet's people, his original beliefs are reinforced and he puts the blame on his sister's boyfriend.**

**If anyone is wondering about names and stuff and is too lazy to look them up for themselves:**

**Sumati- **Means "wise, good mind." In Hindu Mythology this is the name of King Sagara's second wife. The Sumati in this story is probably about 15 or 16 years old.

**Mina- **Means "fish" in Sanskrit. This is the name of the daughter of the Hindu goddess Usha as well as the daughter of the god Kubera. She is probably... 10 or 11. Maybe 12.

**Ratu-** I don't think I ever actually named her in the story, but this is Jet's youngest sister. She is 6 or 7 years old. Her name means "queen" in Indonesian and Javanese.

**Zukarno-** I didn't notice this until jsut a few minutes ago, but this sounds strangely similar to Zuko. Anyway, I don't how old he is. Maybe 17 or 18? And Zukarno's name comes from Sukarno (I FireNationized it by making changing the first letter to a Z...), which means "good and gentlemanly" in Javanese.

**As you can tell, I put way too much thought into this drabble (hence the looong hiatus). My author's notes, I think, just doubled the length of this drabble.  
**

**Azula or Iroh (or maybe Appa) will come next, I haven't decided which one yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor am I making any money from writing these drabbles.**


	20. Memories: Part 6: Appa

**Memories- Part 6- Appa**

Appa had been through so much. He had seen war and violence, and been a witness to peace and love. He brought people to where they needed, never complaining. Appa heard everything, but saw even more. He could see now how much things had changed.

The bison could recall a time, over a hundred years ago. There was a large festival being held in the Fire Nation that year, and Appa was commissioned to take Aang and a few of the other Air Nomadic boys to it.

''Appa, isn't this cool? We get to see Kuzon and Bumi and all the other guys again!'' Aang had said to him, rubbing the bison's furry head affectionately. Appa grunted in response.

As they were flying to the Fire Festival the next day, Appa heard the boys chatting restlessly. He could feel them moving on his back, and sense their excitement at seeing their multi-cultured friends once again. Appa felt very proud to be bringing friends together.

Aang and the other Airbenders, when they got to the festival, were greeted warmly by young men from all over the world. They celebrated with each other by telling jokes, playing games, and just generally having a good time with each other, enjoying their short time together. As Appa observed them, he could tell that their friendship knew no bounds. Any of the passerby could probably see how deep the boys' friendships went, how momentarily inseparable they were.

Now, Appa thought, it would be impossible for the Nations to get along to well. Old friendships had long been dissolved, replaced with hatred and violence. Such a bond could very well be impossible with the war going on. He had doubted that the world would ever be the same, even if an agreement was reached.

Appa had lost hope.

But, now, as the two Fire men had joined their group, he saw new bonds being formed. They may have not been the same as the ones Appa had witnessed a hundred years ago, but the people had a special kind of friendship and alliance. The four nations, together at last, worked together, lived together, loved together, once again. It was like old times, and as Appa watched Aang, Toph, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Iroh, he knew that it would all work out in the end.

* * *

**Author's Notes: It's kind of stupid and clichéd, and more about Aang than Appa, but that doesn't really matter that much. This one was basically showing (as we have seen before) that there is more to Appa than just a ride from place to place.**

**Sorry for the really long wait for this one, I really am. I've been so busy lately, and then I was out of town. I'm going to try and update again today or tomorrow to make it up to you guys.**

**One last thing. I'm not one to beg for reviews, but what was that last chapter? I am very disappointed. Please tell me what you guys think about this one, feedback really helps, even if it isn't positive or anything. Seriously, tell me that I suck and I can't write if my life depended on it if that's what you think.**

**Iroh next, then Azula. I've been putting them off for awhile, and I really need to get them over with. Then I'll be done with Memories, and moving on to other things. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor am I making any money from writing these drabbles.**


	21. Memories: Part 7: Iroh

**Memories- Part 7- Iroh**

General Iroh was known far and wide for his military procedures and massive army. He and his men wreaked havoc throughout the Earth Kingdom on their march to Ba Sing Se. They has destroyed everything in their path, and the siege laid to the capital was only worse. But the stories told about the supposedly fearless general never really captured his true personality.

Iroh, the crown prince, had never been quite like anyone else in the Fire Nation military. Though ruthless and unforgiving in battle, he was a man who had a capability to love. He enjoyed the arts and was famous in the Fire Palace for his sense of humor. He cared about his family and soldiers above all else, and was determined to bring victory and honor to his county. His nickname, the Dragon of the West, may have installed fear into the hearts of most Earth Kingdom citizens, but those who knew him personally knew he was kind-hearted and loving.

The shouts of the Fire Nation men (''Honor! Glory! Victory!'') could be heard one day, the 599th day of the siege, as their army broke through the wall to Ba Sing Se. The men were still in good spirits as the two armies, Earth and Fire, met in a fierce battle. Needless to say, their celebrations only got more exuberant after the Earth Kingdom general surrendered his army and all their weapons to General Iroh. Iroh knew that several of his men had died in the short battle, but he was still waiting for a report of the body count and the identification of each of the men. While he was waiting, the General wrote a letter to his beloved family, back in the Fire Nation. He told them about their victory and sent gifts to his nephew, Zuko, and niece, Azula.

After Iroh rolled up the letter and put his seal on it, he gave it to the waiting messenger. He then walked out of his tent to check up on his men. They were still celebrating loudly, with singing, dancing, and storytelling all around. Iroh smiled and blew a small horn. The music and laughter immediately subsided, and all turned to face their General.

''Men! Good work today. I have a messenger going to the Fire Nation, if you would like to send messages to your families. Nunzio will arrive in the Fire Nation in eight days time. That is all.'' Many of the men went to get paper and brushes to write to their families after Iroh finished talking.

Iroh then went to look for his son, Lu Ten. But when the general arrived at the man's tent, he was nowhere in sight. He turned to the other men that stayed with Lu Ten.

''Have you mean seen my son anywhere?''

The eldest of them shook his head, saying, ''No, sir, but Harisha told me he was on the team that is recording the dead bodies.''

Iroh nodded. That meant he would see his son in the morning, when the team met with him to give their report. ''Thank you, sir.'' Iroh bowed to the man before heading back to his tent to drink some of his favorite jasmine tea.

Iroh slept fitfully that night. He was plagued with dreams about the Spirit World. Though he couldn't quite place what happened, exactly, the prince sense something was different when he woke up. Nothing looked quite the same, and when he looked out at his men, who were eating breakfast, he sensed a change. Though they still looked happy about their victory, the bags under many of the mens' eyes were more pronounced than ever. Shoulders were slumped all around Iroh, and several of the men had fallen asleep in their jook. Iroh could feel the change in himself, too. His joints ached and he felt like laying down and taking a long, hot bath.

He went back into his tent without eating, wondering what brought on this change. Only a few minutes later, a group of eight or so men came into the tent. It was the men who were looking for dead bodies.

''General Iroh, your highness, we have the report ready.'' The man in front told Iroh nervously.

''Yes, yes, get on with it.''

''Sir, we had three deaths. The Earth General says that they had eight deaths.''

''Mmm. Thank you. Please draw up the documents and send letters to the families of the deceased, Ihsan. Now, where is my son? Manu said that he was with this team.''

The man in front looked worried and scratched his neck. ''Well, um, General Iroh, Lu Ten... is one of the deceased. He was killed in battle.''

Iroh felt like his heart had stopped. He eyed the young man, as if he was going to shout ''Just kidding!'' at any moment. When nothing of the sort came, Iroh looked down at his feet. When he spoke again, his voice came out slightly choked.

''Thank you for informing me, Ihsan. You may leave now.'' He bowed to the man, who bowed back to his general and quickly fled from the tent.

Iroh then sat down on a chair, his head in his hands. '_No, I don't believe it. Lu Ten cannot be... he isn't._' But as Iroh thought about it more, he realized the men had to have been telling the truth. Nobody would dare tell the Crown Prince that his son was dead unless it was really true. He sat there for several hours, thinking and even crying once or twice, until he made a decision. Iroh knew that he wouldn't be the most popular general after, but he knew that it was the right thing to do.

He stood and walked out of his tent again, and blew the small horn to get his mens' attention. They all looked at him wearily. '_Why didn't I notice their exhaustion before?_' Iroh wondered briefly.

''Men, I have been thinking about this for awhile, and though some of you may not like the conclusion I have come to, I feel it is best for us as a whole.'' He paused, looking around at the blank, tired faces listening attentively. Nobody knew what was coming next. ''Pack up camp, men, we are going home.''

He nodded to the men, as if to say ''go,'' but nobody made a move for their tents just yet. The camp erupted in murmurs of disbelief.

''Did he say _home_?''

''Is he serious?''

''Don't tell anyone I said this, but I think our general's gone mad.''

But the men began to disassemble their camp anyway, every single one of them too shocked to believe what was happening.

Iroh was numb too, as they marched back to the west coast. All he could think about was getting home, to his wife and family. He was relieved to be done with the siege, and away from the memories of Ba Sing Se.

The march to the coast, which would only take a small, quick messenger a few days, took an army as large as theirs nearly a month. It was torture for Iroh, who only wanted it all to be over. He wanted to leave the Earth Kingdom for good, or at least for now, while he collected himself. The ship ride back wasn't nearly as bad, it was nearly good-spirited.

When Iroh finally returned to the Fire Nation, he expected to be greeted with his wife and, perhaps, his beloved nephew. But the only person present to escort Iroh back to the palace was only a young servant named Jong-Mu. Iroh hid his disappointment well, greeting the boy warmly and carrying on a conversation with him. Before they reached the palace, however, Iroh did have one question for him.

''So, Jong-Mu, do you know why my wife is not here to greet me?''

''Oh, yes, sir.'' The boy looked at his feet, clearly uncomfortable. ''Princess Azayn... passed away three weeks ago. The plague, your majesty. I'm very sorry.''

Iroh looked crestfallen as he answered, ''Don't be sorry. It's not your fault.''

The boy led him to his royal quarters, decorated elegantly in red and gold, and bid the prince goodbye.

'_So,_' Iroh thought, '_My wife and son are both gone. Here I am, all alone in this world._'

He continued thinking thoughts like these until much later, right before dinner, when he was greeted warmly by his sister-in-law, Princess Ursa, and his nephew, Zuko.

''Uncle! It's so good to see you!'' Zuko said, smiling widely and giving his uncle a hug.

And Zuko certainly did look happy to see him, unlike his little sister, who put on a clearly fake smile and hugged him stiffly.

''Iroh! I'm so glad you and your soldiers are home safe.'' Ursa smiled at Iroh, bowing to him. ''I'm very sorry to hear about your son.'' She added solemnly.

Iroh bowed back to her, and assured her everything was fine. The four of them continued chattering lightly as they entered the dining hall, where Azulon and Ozai were already waiting.

They greeted each other formally, then started on their meal of roasted duck.

'_Well, at least I still have this family._' Iroh thought, taking a sip of ginseng tea. He watched as Ozai said something, and the rest of them laughed, rather robotically. '_They may be as dysfunctional as any family, but I have them. You can't pick and choose who you're related to... I suppose it is better that way. There is a reason for everything. Lu Ten and Azayn must have been needed in the Spirit World. I wish them luck, for I shall join them someday. But for now, I have business to attend to._'

''Would any of you care to join me for a game of pai sho after dinner?'' Iroh asked cheerily.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Wow, this was long. Stupid ending? Yes, oh, yes, it is. Ah, well. Azula is next.**

**Names:**

**Harisha: **Means lord of the monkeys in Sanskrit. This is another name of the Hindu god Vishnu.

**Jong-Mu: **This was the original name of the Southern Air Temple, stated by Aang in very early advertising.

**Ihsan: **Means charity in Arabic.

**Azayn: **Zayn means beauty or grace in Arabic.

**Manu: **Means thinking or wise in Sanskrit. In Hindu mythology it is a title of Svayambhuva (the progenitor of the human race), and several of his descendants.

**Nunzio:** Means messenger in Italian. Yes, I know, names in Avatar don't come from Italy, but this one fit.

**Somebody tell me if you think Iroh is horribly out of character, please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor am I making any money from writing these drabbles.**


	22. Memories: Part 8: Azula

**Memories- Part 8-Azula**

Azula stared out her bedroom window longingly, willing the sun to stay down so she wouldn't have to practice firebending _again_. She liked firebending well enough, it was kind of fun and stimulating, but it was pretty tiring practicing from sun up to sun down. She was only six at the time, and even though she loved challenges, she needed some time to just be a kid.

She got her few moments of playtime by challenging her brother to every little task.

Getting to dinner first? The servants had adapted to not walking in the main corridors directly before any meals. They had all been knocked over by a sprinting prince or princess one too many times.

Answering every question before each other? Their tutor had been quite taken aback when they first started this, as the two of them suddenly started yelling at him and cutting each other off by tackling the other child.

And of course, when the two of them were sparring, it was almost frightening. A servant of theirs had to burn a special plant-and-animal-free area for them to fight, and not burn down any more rare plants and endangered animals, like last time.

The only difference was that she did it all in good spirits. She would smile and laugh along with her brother when they ran to the grand dining room. Azula would even tell her family she loved them every night before slipping off to bed.

Her family, for the most part, considered her a fairly normal six-year-old girl, fond of pretty things and animals. They treated her well and enjoyed her company, save one. Her father wasn't pleased with the fact that she ''wasted her firebending talent by playing with snails and turtle-ducks.''

She didn't act overly spoiled or stuck up like most princesses and people of wealth, and was well liked among the palace staff. Who couldn't like a cheery little innocent girl, who wasn't even aware of the power in her position as princess?

Azula looked to the stars again curiously. She had always wondered about stars. He cousin Lu Ten told her a tale once about the Earth, when she was much younger. It has started with a man named Pangu who emerged from an egg and then separated yin and yang with a swing of his axe. The yin became the Earth and the yang became the Spirit World. He pushed the sky up for 18 thousand years, then laid to rest, where his body began to deteriorate. His breath became the wind, his voice thunder, his eyes the sun and moon, his body the mountains, his blood the rivers, muscles the fertile lands, his facial hair the stars, his fur the forests and plans, his bones the minerals and gemstones, his sweat the rain, and the fleas on his body became the first humans. Azula thought this story was a little bit hard to believe (''Wouldn't Pangu get tired when he was holding up the sky? Nobody can stay awake for 18,000 years.''), but it was kind of nice, anyway. She liked to recite it to herself when she was watching the stars every night.

'_One day_,' She thought, '_I will tell my children this story, and teach them about the stars. We can watch them together every night!_'

Suddenly, her bedroom door opened and footsteps echoed as they stepped lightly against the tile floor.

''Azula?''

Azula turned to look at the person who was addressing her. ''Hello, father!'' She smiled at him.

''What are you doing up so late?''

''I was watching the stars, sir.''

Her father advanced on her, glancing out the window at the stars before speaking, ''Do you enjoy watching the stars, Azula?''

Azula smiled very widely and nodded while saying, ''Oh, yes, father. They are so pretty and interesting!''

Ozai frowned and hissed to her, ''Don't waste your time silly girl. The stars are useless and you should be sleeping. You need to save your energy for training tomorrow.''

Tears silently sprang up in the princess' eyes.

''But... father, I enjoy stargazing.''

There was a loud thus as Azula fell to the ground, unconscious. Her father murmured, ''Don't tell me what you enjoy, child. You are a disgrace.''

One of the guards stationed outside Azula's room ran in. ''Is everything all right, your majesty? We heard a thud, and—''

''Of course, everything is fine. I was simply coming in to check on Azula, when I found her asleep on the floor. She must have gotten tired watching the stars.'' Ozai paused, looking at his daughter with feigned adoration. ''A bird flew into the window and probably died or something. Do you mind taking Azula to her bed? She deserves comfort.''

The guard nodded to the prince, who left without another word. As he picked up the limp princess, he couldn't help but notice the dripping blood on Prince Ozai's knuckles, the large bruise forming on Azula's cheek, and the fact that there was no dead bird on the balcony outside Azula's window.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ahh, I almost feel sorry for Azula now. Almost. But now you get an explanation of why she's so sadistic- Her father damaged her brain by hitting her! I'm sure he's fine with it, though. I don't think this actually happened, I was just thinking that Azula couldn't have always been so evil... Even though she probably has? Whatever. And don't get mad at me if Azula was six years old in Zuko Alone, and she was all evil. I didn't check it, and six just seemed like a good number.**

**If anyone cares, The whole Pangu-myth-thing is based on Chinese Mythology. You can read about it on Wikipedia (search: Chinese Mythology).**

**Raise your hand if you thought Azula was going to be raped.**

**Ahh, Memories is finally over. That took entirely too much time. Okay, back to the Zutara next chapter. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor am I making any money from writing these drabbles.**


	23. A Misinterpretation

**A Misinterpretation**

Zuko sat at the edge oh their campsite, staring idly down at the dusty ground below him. He kicked his foot back and forth a couple times, watching the dirt float up in a bored manner.

''Hey fire boy, wanna spar?''

He looked up to see Toph standing above him, her head cocked expectantly. The prince shook his head, then after a moment, he remembered her blindness, and replied with a blunt, ''No.''

She sighed. ''Suit yourself.''

The earthbender walked back to where she had been sitting earlier, between Iroh and Katara, and positioned herself comfortably. She leaned her ear slightly towards Katara, as if listening to something. Zuko could tell, as he looked closer, that she _was_ listening to something. Katara's mouth was moving very quickly whispering to Toph, who was nodding and frowning in thought. It was probably about him, too, by the way the two of them kept glancing over to where he sat.

Briefly, the firebender wondered what they were saying, but his thoughts were interrupted when a blue-clad figure sat down in the dirt next to him.

''Why are you staring at my sister?'' Sokka said, eyebrows furrowed.

Zuko opened his mouth to attempt an explanation, but Sokka held up his boomerang to cut him off.

''Well don't try anything, or else this,'' the warrior pointed at the boomerang, ''Will go here.'' He then pointed to Zuko's neck.

Sokka stood up, brushed some dust off his pants in what he hoped was a manly gesture, and began to walk away.

''I wasn't staring at your sister!'' Zuko called after him awkwardly.

Sokka continued walking as if he hadn't heard a thing, but Zuko's comment did not go unnoticed.

Smiling, Toph muttered to Katara, ''...and he's just lied to Sokka about staring at you.''

Iroh, eavesdropping on the girls' conversation, turned to his nephew with his eyebrows raised suggestively, while Katara, blushing furiously, attempted to hide her face behind her hair and began working on preparing some food for their group.

Zuko felt his own cheeks redden and turned away from the others, mumbling ''girls...'' incoherently.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I was going to write something angsty, but I decided to write this instead... Sorry if it's not Zutara enough for yall.**

**If anyone was wondering where Aang was, he's asleep. **

**And I'm just wondering, when people imagine the gang in their campsites, how many of you imagine them sitting on logs? Because I _always _imagine them sitting on logs. But, now that I think about it, they wouldn't have time to cut down trees and make log benches, or enough space to bring the logs with them every time they move places. I'm probably just thinking about this too much, but whatever. I'll try and update again soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor am I making any money from writing this.**


	24. Why Me?

**Why Me?**

Zuko couldn't quite put a finger on when exactly he fell in love, but he did know what it was generally a fairly nice feeling.

Being in love, so it seemed, gave him permission to gaze at her constantly, hold her hand, and even kiss her sometimes, when nobody was looking.

So, for the most part, Zuko rather liked being in love.

That is, until her brother found out, and started chasing him around with a boomerang. Then, all the could think was, ''Why me?''

* * *

**Author's Notes: Because Haruhi Suzumiya wished it. **

**...Sorry, I just had to do that. And yes, I wrote this entire thing just so I could say that at the end of it.**

**And if you don't know what I'm talking about, shame on you.**

**Oh, and by the way, thanks for the 8000 hits!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor am I making any money from writing this.**


	25. An Awkward Question

**An Awkward Question**

Fire Lord Zuko stared down at a few very boring papers sent from a governor of a small town in the southern Fire Nation. He very much hoped they weren't important, because he was losing focus, and quickly. He willed for a distraction to come, so he could leave his study with an excuse.

''Daddy, how'd you and Mommy meet?''

Fortunately, a distraction came in the form of his eight-year old son. On the down side, Zuko had no idea how to answer his son's question. Surely he couldn't say, ''She was traveling with the Avatar, whom I was chasing so I could regain my honor. Then we met up in Ba Sing Se, and I stabbed her in the back for my own gain, but then I had a change of heart and tried to run away from my sister, who locked me up. Then Azula captured the Avatar and his friends, including your mother and uncle. And awhile after that, we fell in love.'' No eight-year old would be ready for a tale like that!

Zuko stared at his son for a few moments, his eyebrows furrowed. ''Well... I met her in the South Pole... and chased her all over the world?'' he finished uncertainly, scratching the back of his neck. It was close enough to the truth, really.

His son's amber eyes grew wide. ''Wow, Daddy! You musta liked her a lot!''

Zuko chuckled a little bit to himself, smiling at the boy. ''Yes, I did. Now let's go find your mother and get something to eat.'' He stood, took his son's hand, and they marched out of the room together.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Still no name for Zuko and Katara's kid. **

**Sorry about the suckiness of yesterday's drabble, I was just amusing myself.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor am I making any money from writing this.**


	26. Risks

**Risks**

The Avatar sat close to the girl next to him, talking quietly so as not to be overheard.

''Toph... I'm sorry, but I don't think we should be thinking about our... relationship at a time like this. There's a war going on, and if you get hurt or targeted because of me, I'd never forgive myself.''

Toph was silent, glaring at him with her pale green eyes. She then stood up and walked over to Iroh and Katara, and was quickly served a cup of tea and welcomed into the conversation.

_Later that night..._

''I think we should enter port a day and a half before, then go into battle half a day before. That way we can get as many of their soldiers weakened beforehand, so we can take them out easier when the eclipse comes. It'll leave a clearer path for Aang to go to Ozai.'' Sokka told the group, who were having a meeting on what to do once they entered the Fire Nation. The six of them knew that they had to raise an army and go to the Fire nation, but after that, their group was totally split on what to do.

''How about we raid on the day of the eclipse. That way Aang can go beat up Ozai, while we take out as many firebenders as possible. It'll be hectic, but it'll make a good diversion for Aang.''

Silence greeted the blind earthbender's suggestion, until Aang spoke up.

''No. No way. That's too risky.''

Toph looked him straight in the eye with a glare matching the one the Avatar was given earlier that day. She kept her voice level but icy as she replied, ''If you don't risk anything, you risk more.''

For some reason, Aang couldn't figure out whether she was talking about battle plans, or their relationship.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Harry's not the only one with a hero complex, apparently.**

**So, um, that was like the worst Taang drabble ever, but I was not in a very romantic mood when I wrote this.**

**So, what d'you guys think should be next? Funny? Clichéd? Angsty? Fluffy?**

**The thing that Toph said at the end, 'If you don't risk anything, you risk more,' is a quote from somewhere. I think Erica Jong, maybe. Tell me if I'm wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, nor am I making any money from writing these drabbles.**


	27. New Kid

**New Kid**

''So. You're new here, huh?'' Katara asked, sitting down at the long metal lunch table, across from him. She was quickly joined by a few friends.

Zuko nodded at the girl, who smiled and stuck her hand out politely. ''I'm Katara, and this is Suki and Toph.'' She pointed with her free hand to the two girls, who were now laughing loudly at something the shorter girl had just said.

''Zuko.'' He replied, shaking her outstretched had briefly.

''Why'd you move here right now? Moving halfway through the school year's gotta suck.'' The blue-eyed girl said conversationally, opening a soda and drinking from it daintily.

Zuko gave her a hardened look.

Katara spoke hastily after seeing his expression, ''Oh, sorry if you don't want to talk about it. I didn't mean to be insensitive.''

He sighed. ''No, it's fine. My house... burned down. My sister and I are living with my uncle until we can get it rebuilt.''

Katara gave him a sympathetic look, as her friends, who had apparently been eavesdropping, chorused, ''Wow,'' and, ''That's gotta suck,'' and other such things.

The boy shrugged at their reactions. ''It's not a big deal.''

Katara frowned as Suki and Toph made disbelieving noises. ''Are you sure?'' she said, ''But you're leaving all your friends and teachers! It'll be tough, won't it?''

Zuko smiled and looked her straight in her bright blue eyes.

''Somehow, I think I'll survive.''

* * *

**Author's Notes: Heh, an Alternate Universe one, if you hadn't figured that out yet. xD**

**This one goes out to toonfan820, who asked for fluff. Hope it's fluffy enough!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, and I don't make any profits from writing these drabbles.**


	28. Time

**Warning: Minor Western Air Temple spoilers ahead. Read at your own risk. :)**

**Time**

''Fire Lord Zuko, a letter for you.''

Zuko took the letter from his courier warily before asking who it was from.

''Lady Katara, my Lord.'' the boy replied with a mischievous grin.

'_Katara? Why would Katara be writing to me after all this time?' _he wondered, reflecting on the past.

The ten years that passed since the fall of the last Fire Lord, Ozai, and the ascension of his firstborn had been aggravating and stressful, full of problems with confusing solutions for Zuko. But most of all, these ten years had been lonely.

Zuko had worked together with the Avatar's group ever since those fateful events at the Western Air Temple. His relationships with the rest of the group, though uneasy at first, had developed into sincere friendships, or, in one case, something more.

Or so he'd thought at the time.

Katara had always been a mystery to him. From the day he tied her to a tree looking for the Avatar, where she defied him (him! The intimidating Fire Nation prince!), or to their fight at the Spirit Oasis, where she, a girl from the tiny Southern Water Tribe, held her own against him. When they met again at the Catacombs, she was a whirlwind of emotions, going from angry to sympathetic and caring and back to angry again. The Western Air Temple, where she threatened his life, became less of a symbol of hate when they trained together just weeks later. And then, the most confusing of all, the time they shared right before the final battle.

The years hadn't made her any more clear to him, questions still plagued him about Katara. Where was she now, did she have a husband and family? Did she still think about their time together, those few stolen kisses before the battle with Ozai?

Zuko had turned down many a marriage proposal in hopes of her return to him, but they had not seen one another since Toph's marriage five years ago, let alone kept a relationship going.

The Fire Lord regarded all this with his brow furrowed ad he stared down at the letter in his hands while several female servants cleared away the remains of this breakfast. He glanced up as the took the plate directly in front of him, only to find them all giggling and smirking, sneaking glances at the letter. Zuko was reminded of the facial expression of the courier as he'd delivered the letter.

'_Will the entire palace know the contents of this letter before I do?'_ Zuko wondered idly, regarding the servants again. He gaged their expressions, contemplating whether he should open it here, in the breakfast room, or in a more private area.

While a young servant girl picked up the golden goblet in front of him, her eyes flicked to the paper in his hands. Seeing her prompt fit of giggles, Zuko stood up and announced his leaving to the study.

''No disruptions, if at all possible.'' He addressed the men an women, who bowed respectfully as he left into the hallway.

Safe in the privacy of his office, the Fire Lord let his guard down and immediately brought the letter to his nose, inhaling deeply. It smelled only of paper and ink, but Zuko could convince himself that on the paper still lingered the sweet scent of Katara.

He sat down in a soft crimson-coloured chair, and held the letter directly in front of him, regarding it with great interest. Zuko closed his eyes and ran a finger under the seal, letting out a deep breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding. He opened his eyes and read the letter eagerly.

_Dear Zuko, _

_I hope it's okay that I didn't call you Fire Lord Zuko, but I figured out past friendship recalled the usage of those titles._

_Toph and her children are going on a tour of the world, and Sokka and Suki's family and I have both been invited. Suki is expecting, so she is planning to stay home and have someone else take her children. As I have none of my own, I volunteered to do this._

_We are planning on making a stop in the Fire Nation, and Toph and I thought it might be good to visit and stay. The children really can't wait to meet you, with your consent, of course. Please write back soon so we can adjust our plans to fit._

_Yours, Katara._

Zuko read through the letter at least three or four times, convincing himself of hidden meanings in every sentence. The mystery that was Katara was, if anything, even more complex in his view.

None of his many questions were answered by the time he penned his reply, but he knew the only way he'd get answers was to reply affirmatively and wait, for Katara would come in time.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hey, look, the return of deliberate mistake! Ooh, boy! XD**

**As some of yall may have noticed, I've been in a sort of creative slump lately. This is one of the first pieces of Avatar writing I've done in awhile, so I'm a little bit rusty. Helping me out with some advice or feedback would be very much appreciated.**

**Anyone wondering who Toph's husband is? Well, I'm not telling, you can leave that to your own imagination. XD**

**If any my lovely reviewers want another part to this arc, I'll definitley write it. Just ask, I will oblidge. ;)**

**Thanks for the support you guys, and I hope everyone had a very merry Christmas, or whatever holiday you may celebrate. Hope that your New Year is great, also:)**

**OH, yeah! I almost forgot. I might possibly be changing the name of this drabble series, so... anyone have any suggestions? I'll let people know what it'll be beforehand, so yall can watch out for it, but I just wanted to know what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: Avatar isn't mine. I don't get money from writing this. Make sense? ;)**


End file.
